


The Super Suit

by raventree



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Death References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha had grown fond of Coulson's odd little informant. Spoilers for Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers and White Collar are owned by other people, including, but not limited to Jeff Eastin and Stan Lee.

 

Natasha had grown fond of Coulson's odd little informant. He calls her _Cat Suit_ , which had irritated her until he'd called Phil _Super Suit._ Phil had introduced them years ago and Natasha felt strangely nostalgis about thier discussions on the usefulness of certain Russian surplus items. Also, his forger friend had done great work on some ID's she and Clint had needed when a mission had gone to hell. He'd gone to ground since then and it had taken SHIELD resources to find him.

 

_"I'm sorry Mozzie. Phil didn't make it."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Joss Whedon is a god. A cruel, favourite character killing god.


End file.
